Harry Potter and the Time Lord
by Green273
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are back to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts, just three months after Voldemort was defeated. They are hoping for a quiet year for once. However when a mysterious traveller in a blue box appears, they realise it's never going to be possible.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Tardis shot through the time vortex, purring happily. Inside the Doctor, hair spiked up in every direction, his pinstripe suit as smart as usual, flew round the console. He flipped switches and tweaked levers, not entirely knowing where he was heading. He had just lost Martha, through her own choice and then, when it looked like Astrid might fill her shoes she too was wrenched away from him. He wasn't happy and the Tardis could sense this. It was around this moment she decided to do something to cheer him up.


	2. A Summons

Chapter One: A Summons

It was three months since the Battle of Hogwarts and the reconstruction of the ancient castle was virtually complete. It was two weeks ago that the rebuild had been declared completed enough for those who had been staying in the castle to return home and travel as and when needed. As a result Harry, Ron and Hermione had moved to Grimmauld Place for the time being. Kreacher had consented to return and they were enjoying a cool salad when and owl swooped down the chimney into the kitchen. It was an eagle owl that Harry recognised as one that the now Headmistress McGonagall preferred. The owl deposited its letter on the table, screeched and took off, shooting up the chimney with remarkable accuracy. Without a glance at his friends Harry picked up the letter and slit it open with a flick of his wand. He unfurled the parchment and began to read aloud.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm writing to request your presence for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. It is common knowledge that you have not completed your education and while the Minister for Magic has offered to grant you a pass on your newts and allow your study to become Aurors to begin immediately, I implore you to reconsider. Not only is Hagrid bugging me to let him know whether you are returning, I have received countless letters from parents asking the very same question. You see they hold you in such high regard, close to that they held Dumbledore and they all want their child to go to school with Harry Potter and his two friends. While this is not reason enough to convince you, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has asked if the three of you would be prepared to tell your story of the last year and help him in his teaching. I am sure you would not object to returning to the castle you hold so dear for one last year. Alas, I have said too much. Please let me know your decision as soon as you reach it._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry looked up from the letter and held the gazes of his friends as excitement built in the pit of his stomach. He had been praying for this moment ever since he had watched Voldemort's body strike the floor dead. A chance, at last for an ordinary school year, free of worrying about who was going to kill him next. Also, and he would not have admitted this to anybody, not even those people he loved the most, he wanted to tell his version of events and more importantly pass on all he had learned in the last year.

"Well?" he asked, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice. "What do you think?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before grinning.

"I must be mad," said Ron wryly. "Go on then. Let's do it."

"I'm in too," said Hermione beaming from cheek to cheek. It was decided. They were going back to Hogwarts.


	3. Crash Landing

Chapter Two: Crash Landing

The Tardis was out of control. The Doctor, taken by surprise was flung about like a rag doll and smashed into a support column, knocking the breath from his lungs. He groaned and sat up just in time to see flames burst into life on the console. He ripped off his overcoat and beat them out before spinning the scanner round to see what was happening.

"We're travelling through the void! We're heading for another universe… Oh. Right. No one there. Forgot about that," he muttered, despondent. After a few seconds in which he could do nothing but watch he was thrown from the console as the Tardis landed. With another groan he hauled himself to his feet, knowing once again he was about to step into a world he had never visited before. It was funny, really, that even after 700-odd years of travelling in the Tardis, that feeling of utter excitement that tingled in his stomach each time he prepared to step outside her front doors, had never lessened in the slightest.

Professor McGonagall was tidying her office. It was still weird to her that the name on the desk of this office was hers and not, as she was so used to, Dumbledore's. She still felt a sliver of ice in her heart whenever she thought of the former Headmaster and her dearest friend. As she dusted (without magic, she wasn't one to be afraid of manual work) the pensieve she recalled one memory in particular. It had been her birthday two years ago, 4th of October, in which she and Dumbledore had shared a glass of firewhisky with Hagrid in his hut. Nothing much had happened but she realised that it was one of the happiest memories she had of he old friend. It was, in fact the day she finally allowed Hagrid to call her by her first name, and ever since they had been firm friends. She finished dusting and realised that a tear had slipped from her eye and was silently running down her cheek. She sighed and wiped it away with her hand. At that moment there was a loud crack, akin to the noise made by someone apparating and something blue shot past her window, heading towards Dumbledore's tomb. She watched in horror as the blue box, for that is what it was, shot towards the marble monument until, at the last moment it shot up into the air, missing it by inches. Whatever height it had gained, it lost it a minute later, slamming into the grass so hard, the castle itself shuddered. She stood shocked for a moment before pulling herself together and raising her wand. From the tip exploded three pearly white Patronuses, the tabby cats landing gracefully on the floor, before shooting off towards the stairs. She would not go to this box alone.


	4. The Saviour Cometh

Chapter Three: The Saviour Cometh

McGonagall approached the box with Madame Pomfrey at her side. The recipients of the other two Patronuses were on their way. Both witches had their wands out and were holding them cautiously, wary of any sudden movement. Heavy footsteps sounded out behind them, signalling the arrival of Hagrid. He joined the duo clutching his crossbow, Fang at his side.

"Sorry 'bout tha' Minerva, got caught up wit' the unicorns," he apologised.

"No matter Rubeus," came her reply. "We are only waiting for the occupant of this box to announce himself." Just then the doors swung inwards, creaking slightly. In the doorway stood a thin man wearing a brown pin-striped suit and a long beige overcoat. On his feet were white trainers with some sort of motif that none of them recognised. His hair was spiked up extravagantly and his eyes dazzled with life. McGonagall, however saw through that façade and saw a man older than his looks, a man that had suffered greatly through no fault of his own, and recently. She instantly took to him, likening him to Dumbledore as naturally as she would Aberforth. Then, after a moments silence and while the strangers eyes slowly flickered over the welcoming committee, he grinned broadly then abruptly broke in laughter. He laughed hard yet it was not callous laughter like that of Voldemort, no this was pure joy. Tears filled his eyes and then finally he regained himself. He straightened up and thrust his hands in his pockets.

"Hello," he said. "I'm the Doctor."

Grimmauld Place was chaos. The trio shot around the house gathering their belongings, throwing them haphazardly into their trunks. In the last hour they had reduced the house from something that was obviously lived in to something that could have been empty for a very long time. Harry told Kreacher to return to Hogwarts with them, to work in the kitchen and then with a final cursory glance in each of the rooms, the three of them apparated to the Burrow.

They arrived at the Weasley family home to a chorus of cheers, something that had become a running joke whenever Harry entered the room, though he was quite sure it was their way of covering up the hole left by Fred. When they had imparted the news they were to return to Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley leapt to her feet and hugged her son tightly. Ginny, delighted her boyfriend would be in the same classes as her, kissed him then hugged Hermione.

"It'll be nice to have a normal year at Hogwarts for once," admitted Harry.

"You're bloody right mate," Ron added, sighing when his mother chastised him. The only person in the room that didn't look particularly happy was Mr Weasley. He looked tired and rightly so; for the last three months he had divided his time between his job at the ministry and helping to put Hogwarts back together.

"You could be a bit more enthusiastic Arthur, our son will be completing his education," said Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry, Molly, you're right. I'm just worried that's all," he replied. Seeing their blank looks he elaborated. "We've had disappearances. At first they were just muggles, and it looked like magic. But now the same clues are turning up at the scenes of three wizard disappearances. The victims are all the same. Male, in their twenties and full of promise, career-wise. It's the way it happened that's weird. They've all dissaperated but never arrived at their destinations. As for the muggle ones, they've been on their way to work, taken a short cut down an alleyway and vanished."

"That sounds like a difficult one dear," said Mrs Weasley eventually. Her husband's terse grin in reply indicated that he agreed. After a moment then, of awkward silence Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny excused themselves pointing out the fact that in the morning they would be heading to Kings Cross station for the last time.


	5. A Bed

Chapter Four: A Bed

The Doctor couldn't believe his luck. Of all the places the Tardis could bring him to and she had chosen this one. She clearly knew him inside out; because of all the universes that lived in the books and films he had seen this one held the biggest pull. He had, after all visited before, in his ninth body. He was snapped out of his reverie by a gruff voice.

"Merlin's beard," said Hagrid, breathlessly. "It's actually you!"

"A very fine beard it was too, looking back, and yes Hagrid it's me. I've changed, I know but Dumbledore will vouch for me I'm sure! Unless I've arrived later than that…" He trailed off at the looks on their faces, realise he'd just stuck his foot in it.

"Aye, Dumbledore's gone. He always said yer were a good'un an' all that," replied Hagrid. Footsteps sounded again, this time lighter and from the general direction of the castle. They were fast, as though the owner was running and, true to the evidence, a figure hurried somewhat awkwardly round the corner. The newcomer was average height, with a round face and glasses. He wore a purple long sleeve t-shirt, orange chino's and grey trainers that, in the shadow of the medieval castle looked completely out-of-place. He had collar length hair of dirty blonde colour and his face was ragged with stubble. He must have been in his mid-twenties at least and held himself in a way that indicated, despite appearances, high levels of confidence.

"Ah, Doctor, allow me to introduce Denver Howse, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," said McGonagall, who had decided, after his admission to knowing Dumbledore, that the Doctor was trustworthy.

"A pleasure to meet you Professor Howse," said the Doctor politely.

"Likewise, Doctor," replied Denver in a voice that, again despite appearances, would make most women melt. "I assume by the apparent lack of aggression on behalf of our visitor, that I am no longer needed Minerva?"

"No, you may return to the castle Denver, thank you." With a curt nod to the Doctor and Hagrid he turned and walked off, this time in the direction of the forbidden forest. The Doctor cleared his throat and gestured at the Tardis.

"Have you got a spare room I can store her in, for the time being? She needs to re-fuel, and apparently magic is as good if not better than time energy," he said bemused. He was impressed at McGonagall's lack of questioning about how he'd arrived.

"O' course Doctor," came the reply, though from Hagrid, as opposed to the Headmistress. "Yer can park 'er in me 'ut if yer like…" He tailed off, embarrassed. He was clearly unaware of the fact that at that moment it was the exact thing the Doctor wanted.

"Thank you Hagrid," said the Doctor, gratefully. He was about to turn back to the box, to enter it when McGonagall spoke one last time, struck by inspiration.

"When you've done Doctor, come to my office. I have a proposition for you."


	6. A Job

Chapter Five – A Job

The Doctor entered the headmistress' office five minutes after he had parked the Tardis. He had spent ten minutes looking for the wand gifted to him by Dumbledore when he had visited in his Ninth incarnation before proceeding, tiredly up to the seventh floor of the castle. His initial jubilation at being back at Hogwarts had worn off and now he was feeling awful again, and more surprisingly, he realised he needed to actually sleep. Shaking himself out of his reverie he approached McGonagall, who stood behind her desk, placing a book onto it.

"Ah, Doctor, you're here," she said, relieved. Part of her had expected, due to what she had heard of the man before her, him to have left already. "You must be wondering what I've asked you up here for. Well, we're one member of staff short. Our Muggle Studies teacher was murdered by Lord Voldemort a year ago. We have been unable to find someone suitable up till now. You, however fit the bill." She finished speaking and gazed at him, waiting for a response. The Doctor sighed. He had expected something like this, and he knew he'd have to refuse. He couldn't stay, he never did and it broke his hearts.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't," he replied eventually, his voice sombre. McGonagall frowned.

"I thought you'd say that. In case you're wondering why I'm offering a job to a complete stranger who I've only just met that answer is in that book," she said, indicating thusly. "Dumbledore left me a letter inside. It detailed his previous encounter with you, your entire story as far as he could remember. I know where you are from and why you appear so lonely. Well I say don't be. Prove me wrong and take this job." The Doctor stood motionless, face blank. For a moment McGonagall thought he would merely turn and walk away but he didn't. Instead, he broke into an extraordinary grin (even by his standards).

"Oh, go on then, you've twisted my arm. Besides, I'm dying to meet Mr Potter and his friends, if they are returning?" he asked.

"They are," answered McGonagall. She handed the Doctor the book. He looked at her quizzically.

"Open it. There's something inside Dumbledore told me to give to you, when you came. He said you would need it, eventually." The Doctor pushed the book into his pocket, silently noting its weight and size.

"I will thank you. Care to show me my room?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"Excellent. Allons-y!"


	7. A Glimpse of the Past

Chapter Six: A Glimpse of the Past.

The golden trio, as they were referred to mainly by George, sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express chatting mindlessly about nothing of much importance. One issue they did raise, or rather Ron raised it in complaining about it, was the fact that by ministry decree, Muggle Studies was now compulsory for all students. Their thinking behind this announcement was, due to recent happenings, respect for muggles and muggleborns needed to be spread through all future generations.

"I personally think it's a great idea," said Hermione. Harry nodded in silent agreement, thinking that ever since Kingsley Shacklebolt was named permanent Minister for Magic, things were much better. Ron sighed, knowing he'd never be able to win an argument with Hermione and tucked into several of the treats scattered across the seat beside him. Harry looked up as the compartment door opened and Ginny entered. She walked in and threw herself into the seat beside Harry, kissed him and groaned in exasperation.

"God I hate being a prefect. I don't know why you guys managed to get your duties revoked and yet still keep the powers," she complained, staring at her brother and Hermione.

"I think it was something to do with them helping me save the world," smiled Harry wryly. Ginny rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, glad that things were as perfect as could be. They spent the rest of the trip chatting idly, only pausing to pull on their robes as they got closer to Hogmeade Station.

When they pulled into the station they gathered their trunks and hauled them onto the platform. As they headed for the Thestral drawn carriages (incidentally, since the Battle of Hogwarts, a lot more students could see them) Harry was greeted warmly by almost every person he passed, even those first-years he had never met before. There were however exceptions. Every single Slytherin either ignored him or barged into him deliberately. After Pansy Parkinson had thumped into him, being the tenth person to do so, he turned to his friends.

"It's almost as if they think I find them scary," he said loudly. "It's almost as if they think they are worse than facing Voldemort." Ron snorted with laughter and the girls smirked at the look on Pansy's face. The clambered into a carriage and were joined moments later by Neville and Luna. They said their hellos and then the boys fell into conversation about Quidditch and whether Harry would be allowed to take back his post as captain. As they drew nearer to the castle Harry felt a wonderful excitement. He was returning home.

The Doctor strode into the Great Hall via a side door, just as the sorting was finishing. He sat down as 'Zimmerman, George' was placed into Gryffindor; incidentally he had just been sent a memo to say he had been named as Head of Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagall stood from the ornate gold backed chair and walked forward to the lectern, normally used by Dumbledore.

"Welcome to you all. This year is a unique one, in that we have students returning as seventh years that are actually eighteen and older. We also have two new additions to the teaching staff. Allow me to introduce Professor Denver Howse who will be taking the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," she said. A man a fair way down the table from the Doctor stood up and waved casually to the assembled mass. McGonagall resumed talking.

"We are also welcoming a new Muggle Studies teacher. His name is The Doctor," she gestured in his direction and grinning he stood and held his hand to light applause, "and he has agreed to fill the post for at least a year. He has also consented to become the new Head of Gryffindor due to my need to remain impartial. I shall continue to teach transfiguration. Now, enough of the boring stuff. Now, we must eat!" As she finished speaking the tables were filled with food and everyone tucked in. Harry however was staring at the Doctor, wondering where on earth he had seen this man before. He turned to Hermione.

"Have you seen him before, Hermione? The Doctor, I mean," he asked, making it as casual a request as he could. Hermione glanced up from her plate of salad at the staff table and gasped. "Yes Harry and so have you! He's the spitting image of Barty Crouch Jr!"


	8. An Explanation

Chapter Seven: An Explanation.

Harry spent a fitful night asleep, tossing and turning in his familiar four poster bed. When he did manage some sleep he was plagued by dreams where Barty Crouch Jr danced across his field of vision, twirling McGonagall in a disturbing dance. He was unable to find any way he could still be alive, and even if he was, then McGonagall wouldn't give him a job as she was then when he was caught. It just didn't make sense.

The wind was cold and biting, unusually so for a September morning, and sent twigs and leaves clattering into the windows of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were handed their new timetables by McGonagall and saw that they had a free period followed by their first lesson of Muggle Studies. They glanced at each other and then Harry asked the question that he had been bugging him all night.

"Professor, don't you think the Doctor looks an awful lot like Barty Crouch Jr?"

"Yes, Potter he does. It is not him however. He did explain it to me but I hardly understood it. Something to do with Muggle science. You'll have to ask him," came the reply. Harry resolved to do just this and, when McGonagall said the Doctor was free this first period, decided to head up straight away. It was time to figure this one out.

The Doctor was sat at a desk at the front of his classroom when the knock came at the door.

"Enter," he called, smiling as he reminded himself of Dumbledore. The door opened and in walked the three people he had been hoping to meet from the moment he realised where he was.  
"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed brightly, smiling that ridiculous smile. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up the aisle between the desks and stopped a little short of his desk. Then, to Ron, Hermione and the Doctor's surprise, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Cut the act," he said roughly. "You may have hoodwinked McGonagall but you can't pull the wool over my face! Admit it. You're here to kill me aren't you, to avenge your fallen master." His voice was prickly with anger and his tone was mocking, so much so that Hermione and Ron didn't recognise it as Harry's. The Doctor stood shell shocked. This was not how he had envisioned his first meeting with the Chosen One.  
"I can assure you, I have no intention of killing you Harry. I don't know who you think…" he tailed off. "Of course. Barty Crouch Jr." Harry nodded almost imperceptibly. The Doctor sighed and lunched into an explanation seemingly not caring he had a wand levelled at his chest.  
"It's a thing called Spatial Facial Multiplicity. The universes are stacked up alongside each other like a pack of cards, each universe different, be it slightly or radically. Now the Multi-verse is lazy. It doesn't like creating a brand new face for every single person in all the universes. That's why there are people that look like each other and sometimes very rarely, there are doppelgangers; people who look identical despite not being related in any way whatsoever. Now in each universe the same faces and bodies are used for different people, so in the universe where this whole world is a book, you guys are actors. I mean, not you in yourselves, you're fictional, but when they turned the book into a movie you guys were played by actors that are identical to you now, but are different people. Does that make sense?" he asked, frowning as though he'd confused himself, let alone them. Harry considered the explanation and had it been anybody else he'd have rejected it out of hand. The Doctor however put such weight into every word he spoke, and they were all so well chosen despite the speed in which he said them that he believed him completely without really understanding. He lowered his wand and shrugged.

"Good enough for me," he said. The Doctor let out a long breath of relief. That had been too close.


	9. Death of a Teacher

Chapter Eight: Death of a Teacher.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was desolate. It was just gone one o'clock in the morning and the midnight ward check was not due for another two hours. The lights in the corridors were dimmed and extinguished in the wards themselves. Despite its visiting hours being well off, the Janus Thickey ward had a visitor. He was thickset and blonde, and walked with the purpose of a man who was here to do a job and then get out. It had been simply really for Thorfinn Rowle to apparate into the hospital, stun the security guard, wipe his memory then place a Disillusionment Charm on himself and proceed to the fifth floor. However his arrogance was so strong that he removed said charm once he reached his destination, to find the door already ajar. He smiled – Greyback had come through. He pushed open the door slowly and proceeded to the foot of the second bed on the left. The occupant stirred slightly as his visitor stood over him but did not wake. Rowle raised his wand until it pointed at the figure in the bed.

"_Legilimens,_" he said softly. Images flashed through his mind, ones that the man before him could not remember himself. As such this intrusion in his mind would not wake him. Without warning, the spell broke off. Satisfied with what he had found Rowle cleared his throat loudly. The beds occupant jerked awake and swung himself up and out of bed in one well practised movement.

"Hello. Would you like an autograph?" he asked, seemingly unconcerned at his visitors late hour of calling. Rowle studied him for a moment before responding.

"No thank you. I've got all I need from you," he sneered, raising his wand as he did so. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he barked, harshly. The curse struck Gilderoy Lockhart square in the chest and he was flung against the wall with a crash. Rowle rolled his body over on to his back and stared down at Lockhart's face. It retained a comical expression, purely because the poor man had no idea what was coming when the incantation came. Rowle seized the body under the arms and hauled it easily onto the bed. Then, with a flick of his wand he conjured a length of rope from thin air; this he hung from the bare wooden beam spread across the ceiling. He fashioned a noose at the other end and slung it round Lockhart's neck before shoving him off the bed. He hung there stupidly suspended in the air, having seemingly committed a very muggle suicide. A noise from the corridor alerted Rowle to the danger of lingering any longer and so, with a final glance at his victim he turned on the spot and vanished.


	10. A Gift from the Future

Chapter Nine: A Gift from the Future.

The first three weeks of term passed without incident; Gilderoy Lockhart's apparent suicide didn't reach the school until the last week of September, the very day the first trip to Hogmeade was scheduled for. As it was, the Trio decided to stop in and visit the Doctor, in order to discuss something they'd spotted in McGonagall's letter. They arrived at his office at eleven o'clock and were granted entrance.

"Hello you three," said the Doctor, sitting at his desk, feet crossed as they lay on the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Professor McGonagall lent us a letter from Dumbledore to her, and it explained everything. It also mentioned that there was something he wanted you to have, something you'd need when the time came. We wondered what it was," answered Harry.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," smirked the Doctor, amused by Ron's blank expression at the phrase. "Though I will admit I had forgotten about it until now. McGonagall said it was hidden in the book she had…" He tailed off. "Hang on, she gave me the book!" he exclaimed and dived for his overcoat. Fumbling through the pockets, he eventually came up trumps, pulling the book from the depths of his right outside pocket. He returned to the desk and the four of them leaned forward as he rifled through it until he reached the middle. There, in a cut out hole, was a white and gold tube, with a green crystal set at one end. It was held in place by silver pincers that looked as though they could spring out if needed. While the item baffled Harry, Ron and Hermione, the Doctor recognised it immediately.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, only I've never seen this design before." His voice was horse and tinged with fear. He picked it up out of the book and dropped it with a gasp, as though shocked. "It's telepathic!" he exclaimed. A message had sparked in his mind, sent from the screwdriver. It was repeating itself over and over again.

"It's sent me a message. It says 'Lockhart was murdered'."

"So it's true then, Potter? You and Weasley are leaving us?" enquired Professor McGonagall. The window in her office was open and sunlight poured in, unusually so for an October morning.

"Yes Professor," replied Harry. "Kingsley offered me and Ron jobs as Aurors, no training needed, and our first case is the Lockhart one."

"I see," said McGonagall. "What about Miss Granger? I assume by her absence in this meeting that she is staying with us?" The boys nodded. They had tried to persuade her, but she wouldn't be swayed out of her determination to gain her N.E.W.T's. "Well then I can only wish you luck in the future boys. If you ever need anything, my door is always open."

"Thanks Professor."

The Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo's was, predictably, chaos. After the sacking of the night nurse, Joanna Pinchley, for allowing Lockhart's apparent suicide they were severely short staffed and were struggling to find her replacement. On top of that, they'd just received an order from the Ministry's Auror Office to perform a post-mortem on Gilderoy Lockhart.

"As if there's anything to find," grumbled the Medical Examiner, shoving the sheaf of parchment containing the order into a draw on the side of his desk. He sighed, pulled his glasses off his face and tiredly rubbed it. It had been a long three weeks, and he'd barely slept. However, he had his orders and by Merlin he was going to obey. He set out the body on his examination table and pulled out his wand. He performed several charms, to clean the body and then preserve it. It was unlikely it would need preserving because it was, in his humble opinion, an open and shut suicide. It took him several hours before he began his examination. Finally he pointed his wand at Lockhart's chest and spoke an incantation he'd said hundreds of times before; only three times had it worked.

"_Revelio Mortem!"_ Before his eyes, Lockhart's body flashed with a soft green light, which faded after a few seconds. The ME stared at it for a moment then turned tail and ran. He had to contact the Aurors right away.

Harry and Ron had just reached the ministry when the owl found them. The letter was from the ME's office at St Mungo's.

"What's it say?" asked Ron, as Harry opened it quickly.

"They've performed a charm on Lockhart's body that detect any spells used on him in the week before his death and it revealed… _Avada Kedavra_," he finished softly. "So it was murder, the Doctor was right. We need to pay St Mungo's a visit. I'll get someone else to track down the night nurse; we'll need to talk to her too." With that, they both dissaperated with a loud crack.


End file.
